Sleepless
by LovelyKitsune
Summary: What would happen if Sora ran off without telling anyone where he went to and what would happen when he got back?...Does Sora still love Sunao or is there someone trying to tear Sora and Sunao apart and what does Ran and Yoru think about all this


Hey everyone!! This is my first Sukisho fanfic and I'm so excited!! I just fell in love with the anime and I had to write something!! So here it is!! I always wondered, what would happen if Sora ran off without telling anyone where he went off to and what would happen when he got back?..This story is going to be Sora's point of view and Sunao's point of view

**WARNING: this is a shounen-ai fic meaning its boy/boy love. Of course so is the anime so yeah. If you don't like it then don't read!!...Also this story is Mature so read at your own risk  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho though I wish I owned it and that would be freaking awesome if I did^^**

**READ AND REVIEW**: I hope you enjoy it my friend on Myspace helped with the Title thanks DEFEATED!! and please review it will help thank

* * *

**Sunset:**

Finally the sun has begun to dip down into a slumber as the moon emerges and takes its place in the darkening sky. The large All-Boy High School had finally come to a peaceful silence, everyone huddled up in their dorms, taking showers, or out spending the Friday night to its fullest. A small few however, decided to stay back and have a small party of their own, all three boys in one dorm chattering and giggleing amongst themselves. Except for one, that is, just sitting on his bed nodding and smiling, wishing the other two, Matsuri-chan and Ichikawa-kun, would leave the pink haired male alone. After a good four or five hours of laughing, talking, gossiping, and making plans for Matsuri's Do-It-All team, both boys left, leaving the pink haired male alone, at last, in his dorm to sleep.

He stripped off his school uniform and changed into black leggings and a loose-fitting white t-shirt, stretching widely, cracking knuckles and other stressed limbs before climbing into his white sheeted mattress and dozing off a bit. For some reason, he couldn't sleep; his friend had gone missing for several months, the end of the year was closing in on the male like it had only been two days. His heart raced, thoughts circling through his head; he hated when his mind kept him awake, he rolled over with a huff. He knew it would be another sleepless night for him, and he sulked for a moment, pushing himself out of bed, while walking out into the hallway towards the restroom.

He sat on the john for a while, not really using it or with his pants down; just thinking with his head in his hands. Why can't I sleep? Why do I keep thinking of him? I despise him for leaving and not telling me where he went, but I love him at the same time... He thought helplessly, and stood up slowly, opening the stall door and walking over to the sink. The pink haired boy stood over it with his hands gripping the edges; arms erect and holding up his lolling head. His pink eyes glittered sadly, knee-length pink hair dangling behind him with his bangs swirling around in front of his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach, and he groaned softly, his eyes began to well up with crocodile tears. Then, a sudden wave flowed by, hitting him square in the head. Looking up, his hair had lightened a bit, his eyes now a ruby red. Ran.

The Alternate personality of the pink haired male named Ran looked up at his reflection sourly, tears still pouring down his face, he spit on the mirror; cursing himself for being so stupid, and letting his lover run from him. He turned angrily, and stormed out of the restroom. His aggression and pain had him aching all over; clinging to walls as he walked, and muttering, "Yoru" every few moments. He sniffled as he made his way back to the dorm, continuing with, "Yoru", "Yoru"... Where are you? he slammed the door behind him, sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours. His eyes reverted back to its natural pink; sending him into a deep sleep.

**Next Morning!**

**BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.** "Aghh," he groaned, and turned over, staring at his cell phone blankly, but at the same time an annoyed face. He smacked his hand down on it, and pulled it against the night stand and over to him, groaning again when the caller ID read -Hanjou Matsuri- The male threw his phone on the floor, and rolled himself out of bed, holding his head in one hand as he dragged his feet across the carpet and over to his closet. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped on black jeans and a black t-shirt with a highly elaborate white and gold design on it. He tied his hair into its normal red ribbon, slipping on a pair of VAN's as he did so he took his keys and cell phone as he walked out of the dorm; while noticing a kept bed nicely made bed that no one has slept in since Sora ran away he held his tears in and left locking it behind him and racing down the hallways. He pushed his way through the large school doors, and half smiled, looking around happily and sucking in the fresh morning air.

As he started to walk, he shoved his keys, cell phone and both hands in the skinny pockets, not really noticing the lack of space his hands had. His long pink hair blew around him, pink eyes blinking noticing someone very unfamiliar to him. Or was it, Was it a new student? Or perhaps a new teacher? -He thought,- and decided to find out, he walked over to the stranger and tapped their shoulder nervously. As the stranger turned, his half smile remained, pink eyes glittering curiously. "H-Hey, you new here...?" he asked shyly, letting his bangs fall into his face. When the male stranger turned around he looked at the pink haired boy and said, "Hi Sunao long time no see" Sora said, -smiling.- "H-Hi" Sunao said, while fainting.


End file.
